Powers I Don't Want
by ravenpotter333
Summary: this isn't about minecraft Its about a girl named Sapphire how lives in a world of magic where when u turn 13 or 16 you get powers! her powers are not exactly what she wants, aka useless! and she must go to a magical school, hide her true powers, and not become popular to survive!


Narrator: In an alley in France, a dark wolf ran fast through the murky shadows, of the streets. She smelled the scent of evil.

Wolf Blanc: They are tracking us run away Leopard Violet!

Leopard Violet: No I will stay by your side Wolf Blanc! I will fight till the end, though the evil are surrounding us, we must stick together and fight.

Wolf Blanc: young one please, I'm begging you, I've risked my life enough for you, I will do it again. Please run, I may not ever see you again, please Leopard Violet, you can save France, think you your life, not mine. Hurry there gaining on us, I will give you all my strength! Go I'm begging you Leopard Violet, we are no match against them! Here is all my strength, go please.

Leopard Violet: I will do as you say, good bye. Why can't we fight them, I want to fall by your side! I can't live without you please! You need to listen to me, at least we can run together, so we can be safe! Please!

Wolf Blanc: This is what they wanted from me, here is my miraculous, please take it, give it to a new girl, please!

Narrator: they stared to cry, tears of sadness dripped down their faces, sobs echoed through the alley. Wolf Blanc gave her prized neckless to the shaking hands of Leopard Violet. The neckless, with its white ivory wolf tooth lost its glow, once off her neck. Wolf Blanc put the necklace around Leopard Violet's neck and transformed back into a normal girl.

Wolf Blanc: Take my Loupa with you, she will disappear once I die. But reform when a new host transforms. I …I … love you, my Leopard Violet, I mean it with heart, we will be friends forever, even when I die. I mean I will become Loupa, my soul will replace her soul, her name will become Wolf Blanc!

Leopard Violet: I love you too, I will make your dream reality, I will search for a new hero. I will miss you, my heart already throbs, like knives are stabbing it. I … I … will never forget you.

Narrator: a horrible monstrous screech echoed, ripping through the alley's walls. They hugged then kissed, for the last time. Then, Leopard Violet ran, faster than a speeding bullet, a bolt of purple lightning far away. She heard Wolf Blanc's last words: "save this world, please help this world, I am almost gone, but my spirt is also trapped in the necklace, so I will always be with you. Loupa will pretty much have my soul inside her, we will meet again someday once you walk through the gates, of death. I love you, good bye world, I love you, Leopard Violet, I love you.

Leopard Violet (sobbing with tears): Why did she die, it should have been me, I shouldn't have listened to her! We could have lived together as a crime fighting team. Why did she have to die young, 18! Why, why, why!

Narrator: Leopard Violet's bracelet started to beep, she untransformed, into her normal self, Mira Smith. Her eyes, an unnatural violet color, filled with tears, looked at the necklace.

Mira: I will save you, big sister, my Wolf Blanc, my Bella Smith. I will miss you, what will I do without you, I can't tell mommy and daddy, what will I do you just disappeared, what shall they think about your death, at least they will find your poor blood covered body, and think you've been mugged or murdered? I will save you, and this world. From now fourth I will risk my life to save this world and never flee from a fight!

Narrator: Minou appeared, her violet eyes bursting with a mix of anger becoming sadness.

Minou: So missy really I believe you should run away, pretend to be dead or just gone? I think it just isn't safe for you here Mira really they know who you are and where you live! Really its for the safety of your family, that you leave!

Mira: fine but first "Violet Claws Out"

(transforms into Leopard Violet)

Mira: let's go! I will turn invisible and then take all my stuff out of my room! I mean by actually running so fast no one could see me!

(she ran home then took all her stuff that she loves with her)

Narrator: everyone always thinks Mira's eyes are contacts but she has real violet eyes Fun Fact: violet eyes are rare and real! Also she is not albino she just has violet eyes!

(she then collapsed in a alleyway and transformed back into her normal self)

Minou: so whats up? why must humans be so emotional and why must they take it out on others?

Mira: well that's what being human is: you feel emotion and just... just... i dont know... i dont know the meaning of life... but i know my meaning of life is to fulfill my sister's dream!

Narrator: (in french voice) two weeks later!

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
